Innocence
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sasuke, I bet that after staying a WHOLE year with Sakura, you'll start to like girls." Naruto chimed. "You're on." Sasuke replied. "Oh, and good luck." Naruto said as he opened the door "Why?" "Because you need it." revealing Sakura only in an shirt.


**Whoa. I really haven't updated anything. Why am I making this story anyway? Oh, yeah, because I have a poll on my profile to see what NEW story I should make! Check it out or else! **

**Oh and ya know my one shot… uh… "The Hotel Room" it was so popular! It had the most favs out of all my one-shots!**

**Innocence**

**Prologue**

_This innocence is brilliant _

_I hope that it will stay _

_This moment is perfect _

_Please don't go away_

A raven haired boy moodily sulked as his "best friend" chatted nosily by his side. He ignored him, as always, and just kept looking ahead.

The boy, his friend, followed his gaze, not knowing that his buddy wasn't actually looking at anything. And in his point of view, he saw him staring at a girl with pale pink hair. He smiled, "So, Sasuke-teme, are you like, hitting on her?"

Sasuke crawled back to reality when he heard, "you," and "hitting on," and "_her."_ The hated gender word. _Girls are so annoying. _"Naruto, you're an idiot."

Naruto's smile widened, "Teme, I think you _were_ staring at Sakura-chan." He said as he neared closer to the girl. "I could hook you guys up, Sakura is one of my best friends!"

Sasuke scoffed and smirked, "I don't _go_ for that kind of girl." He assessed the girl that Naruto held so dear. "She's too… annoying." He smirked again at his "not-so-typical" word choice.

Naruto raised a brow, "How would you know?! You've never met her before…" He paused and widened his eyes, "UNLESS YOU GUYS ARE SECRET LOVERS!"

Sasuke twitched and punched him in the back of the head, "Shut up." He lowered his voice to dead serious, "I don't like that kind of girl."

Naruto backed away a little and smiled his sly grin, "So you're gay?" He ignored the evil glint in Sasuke's eye and faked a gasp, "SASUKE IS GAY! SASUKE IS GAY! SASUGAY!" he laughed hysterically.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and he stood a certain way in the light to make his eyes look red. He clenched his fists and they all cracked his fingers. "You're dead, Naruto."

Naruto feigned hurt and smiled brightly, "Catch me if you can!" he ran towards Sakura, but Sasuke was too blind with "anger" that he just followed after.

Pretty soon, in like five seconds, Sasuke caught up Naruto and raised a fist to punch his face in. Sasuke smirked sadistically and said, "Prepare to die."

Naruto whimpered and shut his eyes tight, "I won't die from a teeny punch from a emo drama queen!"

Sasuke's nose flared and his eyes glinted brightly, "Dobe, you just screwed yourself over."

He punched down but stopped abruptly. The lovely pink haired girl was standing in front of Naruto with an oh-no-you-didn't kind of face. "What the hell are you doing to Naru-kun?!"

Naruto smiled from behind her and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up.

Sasuke twitched and turned his head, "Naru-kun?" he laughed lowly and smirked, turning his head back.

Sakura stomped her foot and squealed, "Yes, Naru-kun! He's my bestest friend!" she glared at him and pouted, "And you're a big fat meanie."

Sasuke sighed and pushed her forehead back, "Your forehead's a little huge…. And why are you here, aren't you in like sixth grade?" he pushed her forehead again.

Sakura's lip quivered and then she just froze. Suddenly her eyes glared harder, and her voice sounded more "her age." She poked his chest and stared up to his eyes (she's only up to his shoulder.) "Listen here, you freakin' bastard, my forehead is not huge, and I am in your freaking grade!" her voice reverted back to "childish." She used her big puppy dog eyes, "And besides… YOU HURT MY FREAKING FEELINGS!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, covering his chest, because secretly that poke hurt like _hell! _"Like I care about your freaking feelings.'" He mimicked.

Sakura copied his pose and stuck her nose up in the air, "Well, Mr. Emo Pants, you owe me."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Owe?"

Sakura nodded, "You owe me something HUGE!" she tapped her chin and thought, "Maybe you could…."

"HE'LL BE YOUR NEW ROOMMATE!" Naruto suddenly outburst-ed. He smiled his goofy grin and explained, "You see, Sasuke doesn't have a roommate and you don't have a roommate… and it's still the beginning of the year… so…" he winked, "It's fine!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dobe."

"Yes, Mr. Emo Pants?"

"Go _fuck_ yourself."

"Harsh words, Sasu_gay_."

…

"But this is Sakura-chan's choice."

"Dammit."

…

Sakura tapped her chin once again and looked up. "Well… I do get lonely… and I've never had a guy roommate… or an emo roommate or a sadistic roommate or a gay roommate… so OKAY!" she smiled and gave them a thumbs-up.

Sasuke twitched and frowned, "Really?" his tone was sarcastic and he raised a twitching brow.

Sakura nodded, smiled and shrugged.

Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and smiled his mischievous grin. "So, Sakura-chan, do you like my other bestest friend?"

Sakura flushed and her eyebrows furrowed, "HELL NO!"

Naruto sweatdropped and said, "Well, Sakura-chan, I have to make Teme pack to live with you, so… Seeya later!"

Naruto dragged Sasuke away and forced him to pack.

"Dobe."

"Yes, my other bestest friend."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, buddy!"

Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder and thought as they walked to Sasuke's dorm room. "Teme, I hope you don't bail out on the first day."

Sasuke shrugged and turned to his friend, "And why would I do that?"

Naruto smiled, "Because she's a girl."

"So what?"

…

"Dobe."

"I bet you wouldn't last."

"Too easy."

"Buddy, there is no way you can go a WHOLE year with living with a girl, without making a move on her."

"Dobe, you're an idiot."

…

"I told you already, I don't like that kind of girl."

"No, Sakura will make you like girls."

"You're on."

-

-

**Later outside of Sakura's dorm door…**

-

-

"So, Teme, here it is!"

Naruto knocked on the door smiling brightly.

Sasuke leaned against the wall scowling.

The door opened revealing Sakura in only an oversized light pink T-shirt. "HI! Naru-kun!" she looks to Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

Naruto replies with an ear-shattering, "HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sasuke twitched and raised up a hand to his ear. Though Naruto and Sakura remained unshaken from the loud phrase.

Naruto pushed Sasuke into the room, causing Sakura to step aside. He kicked Sasuke's stuff into the room and then looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, take good care of Sasuke-teme." He put his hands on her shoulders.

Sakura nodded.

"Make sure you feed him three times a day, and give him snacks."

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke twitched and tuned into the conversation.

"Make sure he showers everyday."

Sakura nodded, slowly eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away.

"Tell him to do his homework, and make sure he studies!" Naruto shot a finger up in the air.

Sakura smiled and saluted Naruto, "Anything else, sir?!"

Naruto smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Make sure you kids have _fun_!" Naruto nodded approvingly, while blushing.

Sasuke walked over to whack the idiot in the head, but…

"CHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura pulled her arm back and then punched Naruto into the wall across from their room.

"Naruto! You idiot!" She walked over to him with stiff legs and grabbed him up by the collar, "What the hell are you saying?!"

Naruto laughed uneasily and said, "Ne, Sakura-chan, I was just joking!" he held his hands up defensively.

Sakura patted his head and dropped him. "Good…"

Sasuke raised a brow, "What the hell…?"

Sakura walked back into the room, lightly brushing shoulders with Sasuke. Sasuke shivered.

"Teme, good luck." Naruto said totally recovered.

Sasuke snorted, "I don't need it."

Sakura then poked Sasuke in the shoulder.

"What?" he spat.

Sakura blushed and mumbled, "I only have one bed."

Naruto laughed and walked away, "You need it, Sasuke."

Sasuke hung his head down, "Shoot me…"

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this is just the prologue. But whatever. So did anyone like this?

**Check out the poll on my page, okay?**

**Review, yo!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
